


"They'll be Fighting like Siblings"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arguing, Fights, Gen, Hanging Out, Mangle's other head is a actual character but I don't feel right tagging it--, Marionette is mentioned, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: When he was tampering with the animatronics, he was expecting hostile behavior, strange movements patterns, stuff like that.The only thing he wasn't expecting was them wanting to hang out with him and show him places.Or that could just be the Mangle, who knows.
Relationships: The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Fritz Smith, The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Fritz Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"They'll be Fighting like Siblings"

"W-We sho-ould show-w him the P-Prize cor-rner!" Mangle suggested excitedly, thinking about all the toys that were laid out for display.

"You kn-now how mu-uch Mari-ione-e-ete hates it wh-e-en o-others are a-around them at ni-ight." 'Endie', as the nightguard now knows, the smaller yet still apparent other head spoke out in protest.

The two heads fought as Fritz watched, for his first night on the job, he really wasn't expecting this kind of show.

Then again, tampering with a animatronic's programming does tend to have some bizarre side effects...

"The Ga-ame Are-ea!" He would consider it kind of sweet that they're fighting over what they should show him first. "Din-n-ning Ar-rea!" He doesn't even think a single human friend of his cares _this_ much on what they show him half the time.

"Kid's Cove, maybe? You guys live there, don't you?" Their heads turn to face him, then to each other seemingly whispering about something, then they nod, grabbing his hand.

"Of co-ourse! We-e'll tel-ll yo-o-ou abou-ut ou-u-ur favo-orit-t-te spot on the wa-all!" "D-Definitel-ly. We'll te-e-ell you ab-bout o-our lea-ast fav-vorite k-kids."

Fritz simply sighed as they began to fight again, just when they started to get somewhere.

It's nice being liked by more then one, but it's _so_ much more work.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on August 21th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
